On Winter's Edge
by JZ65
Summary: Elsa's past is woven together with Anna's. With responsibilities to the Blood Guild, Anna, King of Arendelle, Alistair, and her own pull towards revenge, can Elsa ever be more than the ruthless assassin that she's been trained to be? Or can she retire Renegade to pursue the life of a faithful bodyguard to the princess? A Winter is back, but maybe not to take the No-incest
1. Prologue

**Wow, this has been taunting me on my laptop for months now. So I hope everyone likes this idea, and tell me what you think about it. Elsa and Anna are NOT sisters. Well just let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Frozen.**

**-JZ65**

* * *

**[PROLOGUE: OF THE DECISIONS OF MEN]**

Not so long ago, Arendelle was divided into two kingdoms. The south was commanded by King Derek Summer of South Arendelle along with his wife, Queen Alice of South Arendelle. The north kingdom was led by the fearless King Gavin Winter of North Arendelle. Sadly, Queen Laura had grown ill months after the birth of their daughter, Elsa. As fate would have it, King Gavin and King Derek were childhood friends. Their fathers had forged a tight knit alliance early in the two's childhood. Gavin and Derek would train together, study together, and as they grew older, the alliance kingdoms were allies in war, a whole new bond being forged in the throes of battle. The King of North Arendelle was known on the battlefield as the King of Winter. The Winter bloodline had a unique trait, an ability that gave them an edge on the battlefield… as long as it was controlled. Gavin's power was rather limited, but it was prophesized that his heir would hold more power than the entire bloodline combined.

If only that prophecy would have explained the pain that went along with the power.

When Elsa was six, her father was murdered in front of her young eyes. The fresh heir miraculously survived the attack, the only evidence of the miracle being a blizzard that had occurred in the King's den. The girl was found curled up against her father's body, tears frozen on her cheeks as she lay draped over the cold lifeless body. The corpse of the assassin was frozen with ice tendrils spiked through his torso. It was what many saw as a fitting end for the man who stabbed the king in the back like a coward. Legend said that King Gavin Winter of North Arendelle had cast the last of his magic to save his only daughter as the assassin had sought out to destroy all traces of the Winter bloodline.

It was on that cold winter day that Gavin's best friend, King Derek Summer, traveled across the vast scape of barren land to the thriving, kingless kingdom. It was then that North and South Arendelle was united as the godfather held his hand out to the tiny, platinum blonde child and they walked away from the Northern kingdom for forever. The gates to North Arendelle were forever closed due to the decree of Derek Summer—King of All of Arendelle. Those who lived amongst the northern deceased king were allowed to remain and Derek did his best to accommodate the far reaches of the kingdom. The Northern City quickly shrunk, but to this day, it still has a strong backbone in trade and tradition.

The story of Elsa… the daughter of Winter was brought back to the Southern City, which became renamed as Capitol of Arendelle. Elsa was in fact strong, stronger than even the prophecy could have predicted. King Derek and Queen Alice were worried—knowing of her power before even Elsa was fully aware—but they were also tethered to her with some unknown force. When Derek first arrived with the child, tiny pale arms wrapped tightly around his neck as icy droplets fell from closed eyes as the little girl struggled in a fitful sleep, Alice was immediately drawn in. She hadn't seen Elsa since the birth of her own daughter, Anna. It was three years, but the child looked so worn. As Alice took Elsa into her arms, she wept for the orphaned child's past and for her future. The Summers had sworn they would do whatever was best for Elsa, and they were lucky at how close Elsa and Anna instantly became.

The two royal children were fast friends, Anna having an uncanny ability to draw Elsa out of her tried thoughts while Elsa simultaneously caused Anna to actually stop and think before running headlong into certain situations. But all peaceful times—as short lived as they may be—must come to an end, at least that's how it would seem. On Elsa's eighth birthday, Anna jumped onto her bed at midnight, demanding that they go build a snowman. The two loved the snow, especially since Elsa was learning how to control her powers. It was truly magical to see them laugh and play, but this time… this time was different. Elsa was trying to save her ginger best friend from falling to the floor at such a dangerous height, only to miss trajectory.

Elsa wept again. It would be the last tears that the blonde allowed to be shed, though she didn't know it at the time. The King and Queen were not mad, they were terrified. Although, Elsa did not believe them when they tried to calm her fears. She had developed a mantra_: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know._ It didn't help that the King was trying his best to teach Elsa to suppress her powers, his only fathomable idea to help ease Elsa and his own fears. At this time though, Anna had any memory of Elsa's power transferred into mundane memories by trolls. It didn't seem too drastic to the King, but for Elsa, the real memories tormented her. She secluded herself in a desperate attempt to protect the ginger. Every sight of that white streak through the red mane conjured a suffocating nausea and turmoil that froze even flames inside of a room.

The people were in dismay as Arendelle was cast in a worsening winter. It was unheard of for the out of season snow to dump feet upon feet of thick snow onto the ground, covering every conceivable surface in a frosty, heavy fluff. While the King and Queen knew of the cause, Elsa herself didn't understand that her powers had far outreaches from her self-induced prison. It was two years from the Anna incident, but Elsa had only continued to withdraw from everyone, even the King and Queen.

But the winter… it had blocked the summer for nearly two years. And the people of Arendelle were in disarray. They had begun to lose hope in the thought of ever feeling the warm rays of sunlight upon their faces, or seeing their crops prosper in freshly churned soil.

King Derek of Arendelle was a king who put his people above all else. Sadly, even at the cost of his own integrity. So on a moonless night with the ever blustering wind in his face, Derek rode his steed out of the secret passage ways on the side of the closed gates of the castle. He needed to find the trolls. He needed to find a solution to the Forever Winter as it had been called. His wife was under the impression that he was strategizing in his office, not to be disturbed.

Guilt washed over the King as he rode along an unfamiliar path. With the winter, Derek only hoped that he was on the right path towards the trolls. Galloping through a ravine, Derek's breath began to quicken at a sharper howl biting through the roaring wind. His heels dug deeper into the bay stallion, skidding to a stop at a sudden dead end.

"**I need your help! Please, for my kingdom!" Derek shouted into the wilderness. His horse snorted as the howling grew closer. "I need to stop this winter!"**

"**This winter can only end… with the end of the cause." A whispered, gravelly voice floated around the King. It was deep and gruff. "Do you know the source?"**

"**Y-Yes… but… my goddaughter… she's just a child!" The King spun around on his horse, desperately trying to discern the direction of the voice. "This is just an accident."**

"**And you do not know how to train the Child of Winter. You are not equipped with the knowledge to tame the restless war raging within her." The tone was condescending and cold, sending a flame of heat down the King's collar at his own shame. "Arendelle's greatest threat is not of its enemies, but the dangers within its very walls. Now, my great King, are you sure it's a solution you seek? What I propose is not easy. My dear King, how long to you propose Arendelle can sustain this current weather?"**

"**I… we can't endure the loss of another harvest." King Derek Summer admitted with a heavy heart. "Please, I need something… I can't allow this to continue." **

"**Your honor is strong, but it's stretched amongst family, the people, and a promise to a dead friend. You are no Gavin Winter of North Arendelle." The mockery was covered in a fake sense of understanding that the King let himself latch on to. "But that is not your fault, my King. The girl, the heir of North Arendelle, cannot continue upon this path. It is unhealthy for you, your people, and herself." With a clever sigh, a dark shadow cast itself in front of the King. A tall figure with a dark cloth cloak and hood bowed before Derek. "I myself am plagued with the curse of sorcery, my King. Please, allow me the honor of fixing this for the people of Arendelle, for you, and for your family." **

"**What is your name, Sorcerer?" King Derek peered over his shoulder at the horrifying sound of excited barking. **

"**My King, I have… I have many names." Hidden beneath the hood, was a smug smirk. But the tone, the sorcerer's voice wavered as if he were unsure. "Please call me… Alistair. In the Northern Mountain, I have an area where I help others like me. I help them learn and control their curse. Bring little Elsa to this ravine tomorrow night. I will be here to guide her through her journey."**

"**When will I… when can she return?" Derek steeled his gaze, desperate to control the sorrow overwhelming him. "She is like a daughter to me."**

"**My King, it is up to Elsa. Returning to the kingdom may be… too painful for her. But for the sake of her progress, you must never attempt to contact her again. No one can. I've made the mistake of that once and… the boy lost control. His family did not survive the journey, and neither did he." Alistair spoke with words of glum, mirrored by his sinking shoulders. Derek adjusted his scarf, suddenly feeling choked. "It is for the sake of everyone, especially Elsa and… Anna." **

"**Alistair, what do I say? How do I explain this to my wife?" Derek Summer spoke as a man, not the esteemed king. Of course, this was what Alistair had been waiting for. **

"**Elsa has secluded herself for the sake of your safety?" The King nodded tentatively, about to question exactly how the man knew this. "Many of us do. In truth, we want to run away. Protecting the ones we love is our only goal. We don't choose a life of solitude for our happiness, but the happiness of others. So I pose the question, My King. Does Elsa love you enough to run away for the safety of your family?" **

"**I… You can't expect me to ask a ten year old this!" The anger from the King was to be expected. Alistair didn't wish to push the man too far. Lifting his head just enough so the king could see his chapped lips as he spoke.**

"**No." Alistair pursed his lips together for a moment. "But you'll tell the Queen that Elsa had chosen this. That you found a note. And you will send your men out to find her, but they will not succeed. You'll feel grief, your family will mourn and struggle to move on. But the winter will end, and Elsa will be remembered as a wise and honorable child in your wife's eyes." **

"**I must lie to her…?" The King whispered to himself, staring at the reigns in his hands, but Alistair answered anyways. **

"**My dear King, isn't that how you found yourself out here?" Nobody spoke. **

"**Fine." King Derek looked up, but was met with the spiraling of snow. **

**The next day, the King had regretfully done as the sorcerer instructed. In the middle of the night, the King entered Elsa's room and told the girl to gather up a bag for the night. Although the blonde was confused, she gave the man a trusting smile, clutching the gloves he'd given her. Derek felt ill, but kept his facial expressions schooled. The Queen was under the impression her husband was spending the night in the far tower study, trying to find a way to end the Forever Winter. The King strapped the girl's bag to his horse, allowing one tear to fall before he wiped it away and picked up the girl, setting her upon the fit bay horse. Elsa's little arms clung tightly around the King, but her hands did their best to stay away from his body. He could feel her fear. The ride to the ravine was slow, but as they slowed, he felt Elsa stir. He could hear her whispering. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know." He knew that was her mantra… and he hated having said that in the first place. **

"**Elsa, this isn't easy. I don't think—"**

"**Don't." Alistair was beside the horse. He held his hand out to the platinum blonde child, his bare hand offering a comfort that Elsa felt as though she'd been lacking. "Take off your gloves, Elsa. You don't need them anymore." **

"**King—" Elsa's little voice squeaked, but Derek didn't have time to respond. Fear crossed the child's face as the vicious howl ripped across the ravine, echoing around them like an illusion. "I'm scared…" Derek was about to turn to calm her fears, but a mass suddenly slammed into his side. He was dislodged from his steed. The horse neighed in fright, rearing and sending a tiny body tumbling to the snow. Snarling echoed all around them. Derek scrambled to his feet, unable to pull his sword before another massive wolf lunged at him. A thick lump stuck in his throat, but the slash never came. No, as he opened his eyes, Derek saw a wolf inches from his face, frozen completely and Elsa's terrified expression burned into his mind. Alistair ran passed the King.**

"**Go now, My King." He demanded, sprinting to Elsa fending off a wolf with a throw of his arm, a dark shadow throwing the beast fifteen feet back. Elsa's gaze widened as she saw he was also magic. Lifting her up and over his shoulder, Elsa saw as her godfather mounted his horse and galloped away. **

"**King Derek…" Elsa murmured, her eyes brimming with tears that she never offered permission to fall. And they didn't. **

The next weeks were painful. The King felt his heart weighed down with his secret. The search crews had gone out, and five days after Elsa's alleged runaway, they returned with a marred bag of the girl's belongings. The Queen cried many times, but the sobs that escaped her after the torn bag was returned broke his heart. The telltale signs of a wolf attack were evident. Anna didn't understand the disappearance of her best friend. But as she heard her mother crying, she too wept although her tears weren't with the same clarity as the Queen's. The King was devastated, his grief and fear eating away at his insides.

As the months passed, the winter disappeared and the normal summer returned. The castle was still dreary, and the gates were not opened. Anna played in the summer sun, flowers everywhere and the fresh breeze blowing her hair. But, even with the huge smile on her face, Anna missed the winter. She missed the snow, and snowmen, and… and Elsa. There were times that Anna couldn't remember what Elsa sounded like, or looked like.

While the winter had faded… Elsa trained under the watchful eye of Alistair. The strict schedule and harsh treatment became a way of life. Elsa no longer wore white gloves. They were traded in for black, fingerless ones and a dark black cloak. Her power swelled, her mantra strengthened, but her heart grew icy. The day Alistair held her at sword point, whispering lies of the King and how that night transpired, Elsa changed. Picking up the steel sword that was tossed at her feet, Elsa brought the sharp blade up to her braided hair. With a slice, the braid fell to the floor and her hair flopped in the wind that surrounded her. Her hood was down, and as Alistair mentioned offhandedly about the biting chill, Elsa merely brought a half gloved hand to fan through her hair. It spiked all around. A cold smirk crept up her lips.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."


	2. Ch 1: Consequences

**Here we go! Finally getting into some of the drama and twists. This story will be a LOT about twists, turns, decisions (wrong and right), love, true love, hate, revenge... and all that other drama stuff. So I hope you're in for a ride. Feel free to REVIEW or PM me.**

**I do not own Frozen.**

**-JZ65**

* * *

**[CHAPTER ONE: CONSEQUENCES]**

**[Ten Years Later…]**

"Anna, you are coming of age. And to celebrate, I'd like to schedule a tournament." King Derek clasped his hands together, sending a weary smile to the two women across the table. They were settled for breakfast, and the Queen held a confused smile while the ginger blanched.

"Father, I will not marry just because I am of age!" Anna sputtered, pointing her fork at the King in what was supposed to be a threatening manner. However, the girl just appeared hot tempered like she often did. The chuckle from her father faltered her hard glare.

"Dear Anna, you are the heir to the throne. I cannot leave you unprotected any longer. Especially with your coming of age. You mustn't be left unprotected. The winner of this tournament will be deemed your personal guard. He shall be given a room in the castle and officer rank in the royal army. I can only allow the best to protect my darling." The Queen sent a loving smile to her husband, but Anna was more skeptical. She didn't like the thought of someone fighting for her just for the purpose of becoming her babysitter. She was nearly eighteen! But at her father's hardening expression, she knew it best not to argue. "Let me do this for you. Ease your poor father's heart?"

"Fine daddy, but I don't want him to be some snobby royal boy. And he better not follow me around like a lost puppy either! Oh, can I get a puppy? Please?" Anna's eyes lit up, a bright smile cluttering her features as her fingers mindlessly twiddled with her blonde streak. "Mommy?"

"Dear, why don't you go out and play with Kristoff? Your father and I will need to start the preparations."

**LINE BREAK**

"Oh little Renegade, it's quite rude to keep your old master waiting." Alistair smirked, lounging on the mahogany throne that sat above everyone else. The young woman's gaze didn't flinch behind her white and black streaked bangs, her entire being remaining impassive to the man. She wore light, black armor that had maroon accents. It had the renowned white dagger stuck through a maroon shield symbol on its back and shoulder. Inside the maroon shield was BG in white lettering. "I've heard of your recent success with Southern Isles. Two noblemen and the second in line to the throne. Not bad, but not your best work." Still, the icer didn't respond. Dark blue eyes held his satisfied gaze, and Alistair was quite giddy at his creation. "I've received word of competition within Arendelle. The King is setting a tournament up in recognition for his daughter's coming of age." Although Elsa didn't react, her mind was taking an interest in this information. "Perhaps it's time you return. According to the decree, winner gets the honor of becoming Princess Anna's personal bodyguard. That's a clever position to be in. Especially for you, Renegade. Unless you can't handle it?"

Alistair had long since dropped the use of Elsa's real name. If she didn't remind herself of it every single day, she is sure she'd have forgotten it by now. The thought of Arendelle stirred a burning flush of emotion coursing through her veins. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know. _Emotion was bad, Elsa had learned that for sure over the course of her training. Use hatred and rage to fuel attacks, but keep useless feelings locked away. They will make you weak, and Elsa refused to ever be weak again. With a settled frown, Elsa ignored her own private desires involving Arendelle and became Renegade.

"Mission, Master Alistair?" The respectful title was appeasing to the man, and he tossed her a scroll. Catching it in midair, Elsa tucked it inside the folds of her black jacket, nestled in the carefully concealed internal pocket.

"Win the tournament. And when the King and Queen trust you well enough, do your job. Convince Princess Anna to marry Duke of Weselton. Simple political maneuvering. Oh, and if she becomes too much of a nuisance… kill her." Alistair caught the flicker that crossed her eyes for a second, and he immediately pounced. Jumping out of his throne, he twirled his dagger in the air, the blade surrounded in a thick smoke. "Is there something wrong with this assignment, Renegade?" Elsa simply brought her right fist to lay across her heart, lowering her oxford blue eyes towards the cracked, stony ground by Alistair's boots.

"Fidelity to the Blood Guild." She pronounced. Alistair smirked smugly, mimicking her actions.

"Fidelity to the Blood Guild."

**[Two Months Later…]**

"Princess Anna? Princess Anna!" An elderly voice speared through the door. A bundle of red hair erupted from her quilts, the mane wrung around wildly. "The King and Queen are awaiting your presence in the dining hall."

"Y-Yes Inny, thank you!" Anna called to the older woman. Ingrid had been Anna's nanny when she was younger, and was the head of the maid staff. The Princess still saw the curly, silver haired woman as an intimidating person. The door creaked open, and Anna blew a strand of hair off her nose. Ingrid peaked into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Anna." The woman's wrinkled smile warmed Anna's heart. It was her birthday. She was finally of age. As the realization hit her full force, she giggled and jumped up from her bed, sending blankets and comforters cascading across the room. Sprinting towards Inny, Anna captured the maid's hands and tugged her into the room.

"I'm finally eighteen!" Anna giggled hysterically, spinning her and Ingrid around. "What should I wear?! What's for breakfast? The tournament's today! Do you think I'll meet anyone? The gates are finally opening! Inny, do you think I'll meet _the one_?" Suddenly Anna's face flitted into a dreamy one. Ingrid chuckled, shaking her head at the young woman. She still acted much like the little girl Ingrid had to scold for jumping all over the furniture and sliding down the railings.

"Dear, first you should meet your parents for breakfast." Ingrid reminded her firmly, and a blush erupted across Anna's face as she realized she'd been rambling. Swatting Anna towards her clothes, Ingrid pulled out the dress Anna had been waiting to wear for months. "In a few hours, you'll be dazzling all those fine knights with your beauty. But for now, perhaps a more casual dress?" Anna giggled, nodding in agreement as she pulled out a green dress. In twenty minutes, Ingrid left Anna in the dining room under the amused gaze of the King and proud smile of the Queen.

"Happy Birthday Anna." Her father stood up, gesturing his hands towards the artfully crafted meal of Anna's favorites. The girl squealed, throwing her arms around her father. He chuckled, his arms wrapping her in a warm, safe embrace. His smile dimmed as one hand brushed the pure white lock behind his little girl's ear.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Anna asked, like every other time her father would smile sadly as he touched what she thought was a birthmark. Derek snapped out of his thoughts, a belly laugh leaving his stomach.

"Nothing, my princess. I'm just so thankful that I have such an amazing, beautiful, and kindhearted daughter. I am so proud of you, Anna. And I'm thankful of all the sacrifices that made this day possible." Despite his smile, Anna could still sense melancholy inside his eyes. Her mother cleared her throat, an irritated frown flipping around when she caught Anna's gaze.

"Don't get too emotional, Derek." The Queen teased, earning a playful glare from the man.

"You're the best parents ever." Anna gave her dad another tight hug before engulfing her mother into an overbearing hug as well. Instead of the usual scolding for being so unladylike, Alice simply returned the gesture. After the embrace finished, they took their seats. Sharing idle chitchat, the royalty laughed and teased each other like any other family until a guard knelt beside the table, the knight's helmeted gaze firmly on the ground.

"King, the ballroom's preparations are complete. Weasletown's, Southern Isles, and Lindelle's ships have already docked. Further orders, Sir?" The voice was muffled behind the metal mask. The King smiled to his wife, and they shared a silent conversation before King Summer nodded with a sigh.

"Open the gates." He commanded.

Everything after breakfast happened in a whirlwind, too fast for Anna to comprehend. Her father and mother were whisked away to finalize arrangements before the tournament began. Ironically enough, Anna was able to spend most of the morning just hanging out with her best friend, Kristoff. The two had met when Anna was fifteen and he was sixteen. Kristoff's dad became in charge of the royal stables, and the blonde boy was just as bored as Anna. When they first met, the redhead snuck out to see the horses in the stable, always wishing to ride one. She fell over her feet when she saw a reindeer in one of the stalls. Kristoff laughed when he saw the girl, slack-jawed, on the floor just staring up at the large reindeer. He promptly blushed when she introduced herself as Princess Anna. But after she demanded that he treat her just like anybody else, they were inseparable. Anna truly hadn't had a best friend since Elsa… _I wish I knew what happened. _Anna had thought back to her younger years, but found most of it fuzzy from after Elsa had moved into the castle until after the girl had disappeared. But still, the loss of her friend never ceased to ache somewhere deep in Anna's heart. Even her friendship with Kristoff couldn't heal the sting deep within. But luckily, she wasn't so lonely anymore.

Now, as Anna sat in a stiff chair overlooking the arena, she forced herself to stifle a yawn. It was pleasantly warm out, and the field was amazing. The sounds of metal meeting metal, neighing of horses, and never ceasing chatter of their guests filled the air. Chancing a glance at her parents, Anna was relieved to see that her mother appeared to be wearing her polite, but not overly interested expression. The King was, however, fully enraptured by the current battle going on before them. He nodded with a hum, before leaning back against the cushions of his throne. One of the servants brought drinks out for the three, and Anna allowed her gaze to wander across the arena. There were several smaller battle areas set up, where two contestants would fight until the other consented or was unable to continue. The winner would move up on the bracket. Having several different battles going on at once was meant to save time. _But I'm still sitting here… four hours later. _Anna sighed, sipping on her water before closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, dear." Alice chided her daughter, despite her own growing boredom. "Your father says the final match should be up within the hour." At least that was something to look forward to. And two hours later, the final match did occur… much to the annoyance of the redheaded princess.

"Derek?" Alice whispered in shock, drawing Anna's attention. She saw her father nod solemnly. Her gaze followed his, seeing the final two contestants in the large arena. One was a royal knight from Arendelle, a rather propitious candidate throughout the entire tourney. However, he was also a man that Anna knew had an arrogant stick up his arse. He was clad in the royal army chainmail. Despite his helmet, Anna knew he was carrying his smug smirk. That man really annoyed her.

"Who's that?" Anna asked, confused by the opponent's armor. He wore a white plated armor, the insignia of a grey wolf on the shoulder and cloth. The opponent was also much more slender than Prissy-Pretty-Boy Golven, the other knight.

"I do not know. But he wears an older armor." The King growled, his face stern and body tense. It was rare for Anna to see her father like this. The battle horn roared, signaling the beginning. Golven unsheathed his sword, circling his opponent. The unknown soldier unsheathed, a dazzlingly white sword revealing itself. As Golven rushed to strike, the other soldier spun, batting away the attack with a nimble wrist before twisting the hilt of her sword to ram right into the chest plate of Golven's armor. The man sunk to one knee, heaving for air as he attempted to shake off the hit. Now it was the unknown soldier's turn to walk around, giving his opponent a chance to reclaim his feet. Anna shivered as she felt like she caught the soldier's stare. She didn't even know his face, but she felt his eyes piercing through her. Golven took this opportunity to throw another slash with his sword, tripping over his feet as the soldier stepped back, dodging the thrust and kicking Golven in the back. The Arendelle knight skidded across the sandy pit, his helmet falling off.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" Golven screeched in frustration, his face bright red from humiliation. The other soldier didn't respond, an icy composure standing like a statue in the middle of the arena. Golven let out a battle cry as he finally made contact with his opponent's sword, and they held the stalemate. They appeared to be in a battle of strength, until Golven's face turned to one of horror. Anna was about to ask her father when the reason became clear. With ease, Golven's sword was parried aside, flying through the air before sticking into the soft earth several feet away. The nameless soldier was merely toying with the knight. The hilt of the white blade slammed into Golven's face, flipping him onto the ground like a rag doll. Anna flinched as the blade sliced through the dry air. Golven had his eyes closed, breathing raggedly as he expected the fatal blow. But it never came. A hair's length away from his jugular, the white sword stilled and awaited.

"I-I-I yield!" Golven shouted, a strangled breath flowing through his lungs as the sword was removed and sheathed. The soldier's helmet turned towards the stands where the royal family sat. The King nodded to his squire. The little man spoke quickly to others and within thirty seconds, the same man who blew the battle horn lifted the soldier's hand above his head and the crowd broke out into applause.

Anna waited in the room that was always used to knight new individuals. Her father was sitting on the throne, and her mother was next to him in her seat. The redhead felt suddenly out of place. Instead of the joy she was expecting from the King, he was surprisingly silent. As several soldiers escorted the winner into the room, Derek waved them away. Now, only the King, Queen, Anna, and unnamed soldier remained. _He's pretty tall… but so much skinnier than the other knights._

"Your armor, it has been quite some time since I've seen it." King Summer spoke coldly, his eyes glowering into the soldier, who didn't even flinch. "Please, I'd like to see our victor's face." With steady hands, the soldier lifted the metal off and held it to the side. White hair with varying black streaks flopped out from the helmet, sticking in all different directions. Anna suffocated her giggle, finding the ragged look adorable. But that's when she realized. _She's a woman! _Anna was wearing a look of shock, while her father also seemed to carry. Although, his was for a different reason. "Impossible…" The woman knelt, her helmet under her arm as she stoically glanced slightly up at the king.

"I do hope this doesn't alter the agreement." The woman's voice made Anna's eyes pop. It was familiar. The rich, throaty tone almost caused the redhead to swoon right then and there.

"No, you have proved yourself." The King cleared his throat, eyeing the woman with a skeptical gaze after he managed to calm himself. "What is your name, soldier?" He leaned forwards in his chair, anticipating a response that he knew was just hopeful thinking. But it would be impossible. No matter how much he wished it was the goddaughter he betrayed years ago, he knew it couldn't be. The Queen sat silently, her composure never breaking from the shock of the incredible soldier being a woman. If she was being honest, it put her at ease that Anna wouldn't have some random man watching over her.

"Ren Wolf." Elsa lowered her gaze, bowing to the King like any humble soldier would. "This armor is from Northern Arendelle. My father fought in the army." She set the helmet on the ground in front of her. This intrigued Derek, but he didn't wish to draw attention to his curiosity.

"Your father must be proud. You defeated many opponents today. As King of Arendelle, I am honored to have someone so capable guarding my daughter." Elsa's head shot up at the mention of Anna, and her jaw clenched along with the fist that rested on her knee. Derek and Alice took note of the reaction. The King stood from his throne, drawing his sword. _Damn it, Elsa. Why couldn't you just control yourself? No doubt you'll be beheaded before the sundown. _But even as Elsa narrowed her dark eyes at the King, she accepted her fate for what it was worth. As the sword lowered, she was mildly surprised to feel the metal close to her ear. "Trusting my daughter's life with someone is not easy for me. But here now, before my family, I want you to be recognized as a Grand Knight of Arendelle. And also, as one of my most trusted soldiers. You are given the greatest responsibility of all. Arendelle, and I, am in your debt." As oxford blue eyes met the hazel gaze of the aged King, Elsa truly saw how much ruling had weighed on the man. Despite her own agenda, secretly Elsa shared the King's testament. All she ever wanted was to protect Anna, even as children in the castle.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered, tilting her head down to stare at the King's feet. Her hair fell forwards, the messy locks covering her face. There was a weird elated sensation that slithered through her head, but a moment later, it was gone.

"Great! Now can we please get ready for the ball? Daddy, I can't wait to wear my dress." Anna's words chimed through the tense silence. The King chuckled, sheathing his sword and shaking his head in amusement. Elsa heard dainty footsteps practically dancing towards them. "Hi Ren, my name's Anna." Elsa lifted her eyes, noticing the hand being held out to her.

"Honor to meet you, Princess." Elsa replied in a deadened tone, not standing yet. Anna frowned, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you this formal all the time? Because I feel like we're going to spend a lot of time together, and if you keep this up, it's just going to be awkward." Anna muttered more to herself, but the Queen could even hear her daughter.

"Anna, manners." The Queen of Arendelle chided her only daughter, slightly embarrassed by the crass behavior. _She gets that from her father._ Alice thought to herself, also simultaneously finding it endearing.

"Yes, Mom…" Anna sighed, still eyeing the kneeling knight. "Ren, you look so familiar." The redhead mumbled offhandedly, her hand irresistibly extending forwards to touch the black and white mess of hair that jutted out in all directions. To the princess's pleasurable shock, it was soft and almost what she'd describe as fluffy. It reminded her of snow. "Wow, your hair is super soft."

"Anna, please go to your room to prepare. I'm sure Ingrid is waiting to help you." The King cut in, shooing his daughter off. Anna shot a half glare at her father before being led to her room by her mother. "Please forgive her manners, she's just excited." A scoff escaped the knight before Elsa realized it, and she froze in her place. The King tilted his head, amused by the reaction.

"The Princess appears rather energetic. And I doubt she's intimidated by much." Elsa covered, hoping that it'd be enough for the King not to take offense or catch on that Elsa knew this was typical Anna behavior.

"You are right, Ren. I do hope she doesn't cause too much of a burden on you." The King smirked, turning his attention to someone clearing their throat.

"Sir, the tailors are waiting to fit both yours and our victor's suits for the ball." With a respectful bow, an elegant man rumbled out with a flat face. The King nodded, still smirking at Ren.

"We'll be there shortly." King Derek waved his hand off, dismissing the helper. Elsa wearily waited for whatever the King was dying to say. As his attention returned fully to the soldier at hand, he pointed slightly off in the direction Anna had disappeared to. "This isn't the first time I've decided to get a personal guard for my daughter. I am hoping this will be the last though. She has a knack for proving them foolish. She is actually quite devious at times."

"My King, I assure you that I am fully prepared to deal with Princess Anna and keep her safe." Elsa growled out, annoyed by the King's bemused smile and laughing eyes. "I never fail to carry out a mission." As her tone dropped, the King's amusement dwindled into a tired acceptance.

"Very well, Ren Wolf." Nodding towards the hall, the King began to walk out of the throne room and motioned for Ren to follow. As they strode on in claustrophobic silence, Derek turned down another hallway and up some stairs. Elsa remained silent, faint memories of the castle familiarizing her with the layout. It was confusing, seeing flashes of the same wall with newer paintings or new fixtures where old ones used to reside. "I do apologize for the attire, Ren. It appears we were rather presumptuous. I believe our staff has only prepared trouser suits."

"I cannot battle in a dress, my King." King Derek chuckled at that, nodding along.

"You are quite right. Well…" Opening the door, Derek stepped inside with Ren on his side. "This is one of our best tailors, Ziphyon Rhodes. Ziphyon, this is our victor, Ren Wolf." The man inside was short, had sharp black eyebrows, and his smile was quirked and critical. "I'll take my leave. I must put on my own attire." Elsa nodded to the King with a polite bow while Ziphyon grinned and stared Elsa up and down.

"Indeed, we will have quite some fun turning you into a real dashing knight for royalty. Beautiful armor—quite authentic—but I'm thinking… silk? And blue? Ohhh, blue would totally match your eyes." He was already pointing to two particular mannequins that were dressed in blue themed suits. "Okay, so go into that room. You'll find a bath is already drawn, because trust me… any battle makes soldiers sweat. Next, dry off and I'll have a couple of things ready. Knight Wolf, I'm going to make you look just as sharp as your blade."


End file.
